


We Love You

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fapezberry - Freeform, Multi, Smut, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been dating for a few years. They both realize they are also in love with Rachel Berry.  They decide to tell her and sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	We Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> As always, Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the Comments!

Santana sat on the end of the couch with her legs curled under her, she was facing her girlfriend who was sitting in a similar position. They had been talking about nothing for the better part of twenty minutes, both avoiding the topic they needed to discuss. Finally Santana took a deep breath and decided to just jump in.

“Okay, we need to just talk about it alright? We are adults, we can do this.” 

Quinn looked at her and nodded, “Exactly. Soo…”

Santana started to roll her eyes but was overcome with a feeling of guilt. “You know I love you right? And like, I want to still be with you? God, I am so selfish. I am sorry Quinn.” 

“Shhh..San, calm down baby. I know you love me and I love you. We just…” 

“Also love Berry.” Santana finished.

“Yeah.” 

Both were silent for several moments. Santana was thinking about how fucked up she must be to want more than the perfect woman sitting across from her. Why couldn't she be happy with what she had. Quinn was trying to think of ways to convince Santana that this was okay, that what they both were feeling was normal. They loved each other, they just also happened to both be in love with a certain little diva. 

Santana fell first. Her and Rachel had become close friends after living together those few years after high school. If she was being honest, she was in love with the diva back then. Then, her and Quinn finally worked out their shit and realized they had always been destined for each other, so the feelings for Rachel were pushed away and forgotten. Well, until Rachel started visiting them now that she had time off from her show. They had started to spend most of their free time together, all three of them. That is when the feelings started to blossom again and that terrified Santana. However, when she finally got up the courage to talk to Quinn, she was surprised to find that her girlfriend felt the same way. Apparently, Rachel had been part of Quinn’s gay awakening during high school, she just never realized it until reconnecting with Rachel these past few months. Those feelings of longing had turned into feelings of love, and like Santana, Quinn was terrified. After countless hours of conversation and research on polyamory, they both decided that they wanted to be with Rachel, if she would have them. 

“How do we tell her without freaking her out?” Santana asked, pulling Quinn from her train of thought.

“I honestly don’t think she would be freaked out. She may turn us down, but I can’t imagine Rachel reacting badly. She does love us, even if it isn’t in the way we love her.”

“So, what’s the plan then?”

“Well, she is coming over Friday for movie night. We can talk to her then. We have to make sure we don’t overwhelm her and give her time and space if needed. This is a big deal.”

“Yeah, it is. A love confession from your high school tormentors turned best friends who also happen to currently be in a committed relationship with each other. Nothing major about that.”

Quinn reached out and grabbed Santana’s hand. Knowing her sarcasm was covering her nerves. “It will be okay baby. I love you, always okay?”

“I love you too.”

****

Santana was currently pacing nervously around the living room while Quinn was sitting on the couch. Though the blonde appeared more relaxed, her shaking leg gave her away. They were currently waiting for Rachel to arrive, she had texted them a few minutes prior telling them she was on her way.

“Baby, please sit down. You are making me more nervous.” Quinn said, reaching out to grab Santana’s hand to stop her pacing.

“Sorry, I am just so fucking anxious. She is going to know something is up, we are both so tense.”

“We just have to take a deep breath and try to relax some before she gets here, we don’t want to freak her out.”

Santana nodded and sat down beside Quinn, rubbing her hand in attempts to calm them both down. It took several minutes, but eventually both girls were able to get their heart rates down to something that resembled normal. That was short lived however, as a small knock echoed through their apartment, signaling Rachel’s arrival. Quinn placed a quick, encouraging kiss on Santana’s lips before getting up to answer the door.

“Hello Quinn, Santana.” Rachel said as she walked in. She was either oblivious to the tension in the room or just ignoring it, knowing Rachel it was the former. 

“Sup Berry.” Santana said, avoiding eye contact with the other girl. 

Quinn gave Santana a look that said “calm down”, before turning to Rachel and asking her if she wanted anything to drink. 

“San, wanna help me in the kitchen? I can grab some drinks if you wanna get the popcorn.” 

Santana got up and followed her girlfriend to the kitchen. Once there, Quinn grabbed both of Santana’s hands and pulled the Latina into her, hugging her tightly.

“Baby, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I can do most of the talking if you want.”

“Please.”

Quinn placed a chaste kiss to her lips, “Okay baby. I love you.” 

After grabbing three wine glasses and a bottle of wine Quinn headed back to the living room, followed by her girlfriend who was carrying two bowls of popcorn, one regular and one vegan.

“This one is vegan.” Santana said, handing the smaller bowl to Rachel.

“Thank you.” 

“No prob Berry.”

“Umm..is something wrong?” 

Rachel didn’t miss the way Santana’s eyes darted to Quinn’s.

“Quinn? San? You are making me nervous, please say something.” 

“No Rachel, nothing is wrong. We just...need to talk to you. If that is okay.”

Rachel nodded and turned to give her undivided attention to the two girls beside her.  
“Santana and I have been talking and we want to ask you something. Feel free to respond however you want. We will understand and be fine either way, your answer will not affect our friendship...I mean, unless you say yes but then it is a positive so-”

“We wanna be with you Rachel.” Santana interrupts her nervously rambling girlfriend. 

“Both of you?” Rachel asked.

Santana and Quinn were both shocked at how little Rachel seemed to be affected by all of this.

“Yes.” Quinn answered this time.

“So, a threesome?” 

“Well, it would be more than that. We don’t just want you for sex. It is more than that.” 

Now Rachel looked somewhat confused, “So you don’t want to have sex?”

“Berry, you sound a little disappointed.” Santana said with a smirk, her nerves now gone.

Rachel rolled her eyes but neither girl missed the blush that spread across her face.  
“What do you mean by more?”

“Well, we want to be in a relationship with you..both of us.” Quinn said, motioning between her and Santana. 

“You do?” she asked, looking between the two girls.  
Both nodded their heads.

“We have talked a lot about this Rachel. We want you.” Santana said and Quinn nodded her agreement. When Rachel seemed to still not really believe them Santana scooted towards her.

“I know this sounds crazy Rachel but just listen okay? I love you..I am in love with you. I have been ever since your freshman winter showcase at NYADA. I ignored it because I was scared to tell you, then we kind of stopped seeing each other and I got with Quinn. I forgot that I was in love with you until you started coming around again, then all those feelings resurfaced. I still love Quinn, I always will, but I also love you.”

“And I had a major crush on you in high school but ignored it because I was so far in the closet and I didn’t see a way out. After repressing those feelings for so long I thought they were gone. When I came to visit you and San in the loft all those feelings resurfaced, but you were with Brody. Shortly after San and I got together. I didn’t realize I still had those feelings for you until Santana brought it up.” Quinn said 

Instead of answering Rachel leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss on Santana’s lips. When she pulled back she giggled at the shocked expression on the Latina’s face. Then, she leaned over and kissed Quinn. 

“So, I am taking that as a good sign.” Santana said, a small smile gracing her face. 

Rachel laughed and nodded, “I have loved you both for so long. Ever since high school. I never said anything because..well I am me and you guys are you.”

“You’re beautiful Rachel. Fuck anyone who thinks different.” Santana said, suddenly feeling defensive of the small diva. 

Rachel beamed her megawatt smile and the other girls melted. 

“So you want to be with us, both of us?” Quinn asked to make sure.

“More than anything.” Rachel answered. 

Both Quinn and Santana let out breaths of relief. Santana picked up her wine glass and finished it off. She licked her lips and smirked as she caught Rachel watching her tongue.  
“So, you appeared to be disappointed that we weren’t offering a threesome.” San said casually, raking her eyes down Rachel’s body.

She felt a smack to her shoulder, “Santana! Seriously?!?” 

Santana laughed at the embarrassed look on her blonde girlfriend’s face.

“Maybe a little.” Rachel whispered. 

“Couldn’t hear you Berry.”

“Santana, seeing as I am now your girlfriend, I suggest you start using my actual name.” 

Neither Santana nor Quinn could stop the smile that spread across their faces at Rachel’s use of the word girlfriend. 

“Whatever, Berry.” Santana said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“I could always make you.” She said matter-of-factly.

“I would like to see you try, tiny.”

Instead of answering Rachel simply got up and stood in front of Santana. She smirked as she watched San visibly swallow. Rachel slowly removed her shirt and tossed it at Santana, before moving to straddle Quinn.

“Hi.” Quinn said breathlessly as her hands went to Rachel’s hips.  
“Hi.”

Rachel leaned in and started to kiss Quinn. It started out slowly but soon heated up, a clashing of tongues and teeth that left both girls breathless. Rachel pulled back when the need for oxygen became too much. 

“Fuck..”

Both girls turned to look at Santana who had just moaned. She was staring at them, her pupils were blown and her chest was rising rapidly. 

“Oh , hi San, I forgot you were there.” Rachel said with a smirk.  
“Fuck you.”

“I wish, but alas you seem unable to address me by my name. Quinn however, always calls me Rachel. So she can do whatever she wants with me.”

Rachel began kissing down Quinn’s jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone. The noises the blonde was making was causing her hips to start grinding into the other girl. Rachel got up, and before Quinn could protest, she dropped to her knees and began pushing the other girl’s dress up her thighs. 

“Is this okay?” Rachel asked once the other girl’s panties were exposed. 

“It’s perfect.” 

Rachel began kissing up Quinn’s legs, leaving the occasional hickey along the way. 

“Rachel…” Quinn whined, and Rachel knew she was done teasing.

She slowly peeled the other girl’s panties down her legs and threw them over her shoulder. She then leaned in and placed a barely there kiss to the blonde’s clit. 

“Rach…” this time it was Santana that moaned her name.

Rachel looked up and almost came on the spot. Santana was looking at her with a look of pure want on her face. But Rachel’s current state of distress was due to the hand that was furiously rubbing under Santana’s pants. 

“Oh god..” Rachel moaned. 

“Please…Let me touch you.”

Rachel nodded but before Santana could get up, Quinn grabbed the hand that was just in her pants, and brought it to her mouth and licked the digits clean.

“You always taste so fucking good.” she basically growled. 

Rachel and Santana both moaned. 

Santana stood up and discarded her clothing before moving to stand behind Rachel.  
“Sit up on your knees a bit.” she instructed. Rachel did as told and soon found herself stradling Santana’s face. 

Santana grabbed her hips and slowly lowered her down onto her waiting tongue. Both girls groaned as her tongue made contact with her clit. Rachel seemed to remember what she was previously doing and leaned in and mimicked the action on Quinn. 

“God Rachel you taste fucking amazing. Quinn tastes good too, don’t you think.”

Rachel could only moan and nod her head. Both which sent a wave of pleasure over Quinn.

“Fuck Rach...more.” She moaned.  
Rachel brought her hand down and slowly inserted two fingers into the other woman. Quinn moaned and wrapped her hands in Rachel’s hair, urging her impossibly closer. 

“So close..Rach..don’t stop.” 

Rachel could never. She started to thrust and lick that much harder, enjoying the noises coming from the other woman. She soon felt two fingers enter her and a shudder passed through her body.

“So good San...so good.” She moaned.

Rachel was now full on fuckign Santana’s face. She had pulled back and was now using her fingers to drive Quinn to orgasm. Her hips bucked wildly against San’s eager tongue as her fingers drove relentlessly into Quinn. 

“I’m coming...Rach..fuck.” 

“me...too...shit..San.” 

Rachel came mere seconds after Quinn. Slowly removing her fingers before she fell forward, resting most of her weight on the blonde’s thighs. Santana placed one last kiss to Rachel’s clit before sliding from under her. As soon as she was out from under Rachel, she entered herself with two fingers. Groaning as she was finally filled. Both Rachel and Quinn moved to look at their girlfriend. 

“Santana. Come here. Now.” Quinn said, her voice husky and her eyes still glazed from the power of her orgasm. 

Santana whined as she removed her fingers and moved to straddle Quinn. Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around the Latina, gently needing her breasts.

“You made me feel so good Santana.” she whispered into her ear. 

Quinn roughly entered the Latina with three fingers. A stark contrast to the gentle way Rachel was playing with her tits. 

“Goddamn..Rach..Quinn.” she moaned. She was already so close. 

“You are doing so good taking Quinn’s fingers. Does it feel good baby?” 

“S’good Rachel.” 

“Are you gonna come for us?” 

“Mmhmm.” San could only moan.

Rachel began to pinch her nipples, then soothing them with the smooth palm of her hands. Rachel leaned down and began nibbling on Santana’s shoulders and the sides of her neck.

“Cum for us santana.” 

And Santana did. Her back arched and she gripped Quinn’s shoulders like they were the only thing tethering her to this earth. After a few moments, quinn removed her fingers and held them up for Rachel

“Wanna taste?” she asked.

Rachel nodded and pulled the digits into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Santana. 

“That was fucking amazing. Who knew Rachel liked to dirty talk.” Santana said. Still breathless. 

“Yeah Rach, that was hot.” Quinn said.  
“Well, there is a lot more where that came from.” 

All three women stood up and walked to the bedroom. Quinn laid down and spooned Santana who spooned Rachel. 

“This is perfect.” Santana said before yawning.

“I agree.” Rachel said, snuggling further into Santana.

“I love you both. I am so happy you are here now Rachel.”

“Me too.”


End file.
